This invention is directed to a tire pressure indicator that can be readily installed on valve stems of vehicle tires to provide a visible indication when the tire pressure is above or below predetermined limits.
Proper maintenance of tire pressure is important in the operation of a motor vehicle for a number of reasons. First, it is noted that under inflation of vehicular tires is the leading cause of tire failure. Second, the maintenance of proper tire inflation promotes more even tread wear and thus increases the life of the tire. Lastly, a vehicle with properly inflated tires will exhibit greater gas mileage than a vehicle with under inflated tires.
Tire failure is generally caused by overheating which is typically caused by under inflation of the tire and/or by overloading of the vehicle. More specifically, tire heating is caused by the normal flexure of the tire sidewalls and road friction. If the tires are properly inflated, the sidewalls will be stiff and sidewall flexure will be reduced. However, if the tires are under inflated, greater sidewall flexure along with tire heating results. Thus, in the circumstance in which tires are under inflated, overheating and tire failure are more likely to occur.
Various tire pressure measurement devices have been developed to allow the measurement of tire pressure. For example, hand-held tire pressure gauges are well known. The user typically slides such a pressure gauge over the valve stem of the tire until the gauge seals with the value stem so as to minimize the escape of air during the measurement process. Once the gauge has been appropriately positioned, the user notes the pressure value displayed on the gauge. The user then compares the measured value to the tire pressure value recommended by the tire manufacturer to determine if the tire is under inflated. The user must either refer to a manual or other source for this information or commit this value to memory.
Mechanical tire pressure gauges of the above-described type typically require a great deal of user intervention and do not provide a constant and instantaneous indication of whether the tire is under inflated. Tire pressure is often not measured due to the inconvenience associated with the use of typical mechanical tire pressure gauges and consequently drivers are often operating their vehicles on under inflated tires.
It would therefore be desirable to have a tire pressure indicator that may be installed on the valve stem and left in place so as to provide a visual indication that a tire is underinflated.